


What if I marry [ADD WAIFU HERE]?

by godlessAdversary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Reality, Anorexia, Atlus, BDSM, Battlemace 42 Million, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Neglect, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gunshot Wounds, Infinity War, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Nudity, Olympics, Parenthood, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, Rumors, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Warhammer 40k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Yaldabaoth wants to destroy Joker emotionally with the biggest challenge the thief has to face: choose who to date.





	1. Chapter 1

(This happens before Shido’s palace)

Yaldabaoth was observing every movement of Joker and waiting for him to mess up everything. Even with his divine intervention, the trickster was reaching an astounding success in his quest for social reform, and that worried the god of corruption. He still had Shido’s group of corrupt politicians and amoral psientists, but the warning of Igor still lingered in his mind.

_“Akira, can we go to the movies?”_

“Huh?” Yaldabaoth heard the voice of the girl with dark hair and serious personality.

_“Dude, wanna eat some ramen?”_

“Interesting” the evil god began to analyze the current situation.

_“Joker, you promised to take me to the amusement park! Sojiro! Joker doesn’t want to take me to the amusement park!”_

“This could work.”

_“Take this every 8 hours and call me if you feel anything different. If something weird happens I will buy you a cake.”_

“It seems you even have luck with adults, Trickster.”

The fake Igor was already smiling to maintain appearances in front of Lavenza’s two halves, but in his own mind he was smiling like a maniac. His plan was in motion now, and this time the Trickster could be doomed by his own actions. He just needed something to tempt him.

“Justine, Caroline.”

  
“Yes, master.” Said the twins in unison.

“I think the prisoner is ready for a bonus step in his rehabilitation.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Welcome back, Trickster.”

“Hi.” Said Joker.

“I am surprised about your recent falsification of your own death and how you defeated Akechi. That is the work of a professional thief.”

The fake god was containing his rage, and the grail in Mementos was probably boiling.

“However, it seems there’s something else that you have to deal with if you want to fully rehabilitate.”

“What is it?”

“The matters of the heart, or to be more specific, who you want to spent your life with.”

“Wait what?!”

Joker was hoping that Igor was joking, but he didn’t knew what happened inside his mind. If he knew, he would have known the horrors created by the mind of the evil god.

“In your quest to make contracts with as many people as possible, you have voluntarily, or involuntarily, attracted the attention of many women, and some men.”

The twins were giggling at this, and Joker tried to hide his blush.

“T-that isn’t true! I like my friends and want to make them happy!”

“But what about you? Do you want to be happy too?”

“Well…”

“Don’t you find attractive Ms. Takamaki?”

“Kind of-“

“Or find a kindred spirit in Mr. Sakamoto?”

“We are just bros!”

“Or maybe your interests are focused on a more mature person, like Ms. Kawakami.”

“What’s wrong with you?!”

“Silence, inmate!” Caroline hit the cell bars in front of Joker, making him fall back.

“I am not mocking you, honorable thief, but unless you solve your own relationship issues soon, there could be a worse ruin even after you overcome the current one.”

“What can be worse than the ruin you have warned me about?”

“Let’s just say, nobody likes a two-timer cheater, and it would be worse a multi-timer cheater. I have seen this before and this could happen to you, and let’s be honest, you aren’t Yu Narukami.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter. Now, to help you overcome this ordeal, I asked Justine and Caroline to bring in the new device that will help you in this new quest.”

The twins brought a strange machine with a door in it.

“This is the gate of possibilities, and it shows hypothetical realities of how your life would be if you committed to a specific person.”

Joker saw that the machine had a wheel with chibi drawings of his friends and some confidants: Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Dr. Tae Takemi, Hifumi, Chihaya, Sadayo Kawakami, Ichiko Ohya and Mishima.

“So I can see how it would be like if I married Makoto, or Haru?”

“Just a taste of a possible future, but the results will be enlightening.”

Joker thought for a moment about the possibilities. He already had something going with Makoto since Hawaii, but there wasn’t anything confirmed; Ryuji was his best friend, and the first person to trust him since the beginning; Ann is really beautiful and she is fun to hang out with, like a female Ryuji but without cursing, but Joker had been suspecting that maybe Ann has a thing for Shiho (this wasprobably just Joker’s imagination); Futaba was more like a sister to Joker, but she had a charm of innocence and being snarky… and Sojiro warned Joker not to date her. They were all so nice and fun, and Joker couldn’t decide who to date.

“Okay, I think I need to sort this out.”

“Excellent.” Said the fake Igor by posing as a certain cartoony villain that also had a big nose.

After the new machine became part of the list of services provided in the Velvet Room, Joker choose to see a potential future.

“I choose Ann Takamaki!”


	2. Chapter 2: The Sweet Life with Ann Takamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki is represented by the Lovers Arcana, and she is a member of the Phantom Thieves that focuses on fire skills, healing skills and ailments. Her weapons of choice are a whip and a submachine gun, and her attire makes her look like a femme fatale. At the beginning of the story she is seen as a bitch by many students because of her appearance (and probably some racism), but the main reason for the rumors about her is that Kamoshida was blackmailing her. After realizing her own mistakes and that Kamoshida should be stopped, she embraced the mask of a femme fatale and now she brings justice so no more people like her best friend Shiho get hurt.
> 
> Also, she loves sweets and is basically a female Ryuji. Take that as you will.

At a set in Berlin, Akira was waiting for his wife to get a break from filming.

“You thought you could ruin my plans, agent 008?” said Ann. “Well, fat chance! I will use you as an example of what happens when you cross the Marques family!”

“Cut!” shouted the director. “That was great! Everyone, take 5 minutes and then we begin the escape scene.”

Ann relaxed, and when she saw Joker she waved at him. Many people see Ann play the roles of villainess, antiheroines and some heroines, but while she is seen as a bad girl in fiction, Joker knows that she is a kind soul with a childish attitude.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of filming, Joker and Ann were having dinner at a fancy restaurant.

“OMG, look at the desserts in the menu!”

Ann looked as excited as a kid in a pizzeria.

“I want to order everything!”

“Don’t you have to keep your shape for filming?”

Ann glared at Joker.

“Don’t fucking remind me of that! I know I am in a strict diet.”

“It’s okay, honey. If you want we can share a piece of chocolate.”

“You are such a scoundrel, Joker.”

Ann planted a smooch on Joker’s face.

** _“NOW IT’S TIME TO SEE HOW YOU FALL.”_ **

Suddenly, Ann’s phone ringed.

“Hi, Shiho!” Ann smiled widely. “How are things back home? He did? Congratulations!”

“Is something good happening?” asked Joker.

“Shiho is getting married and she asked me to be the maid of honor! I am so happy for her.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks later.

“This can’t be happening!” Ann screamed through her phone.

“Ann, what’s wrong?”

Ann was crying, and her eyes were asking for help.

“Shiho is in the hospital! She is in critical condition and could die!”

Joker knew that Ann needed to see her, so they flew back to Japan. The couple arrived at the airport and were received by Ryuji, who gave them a ride to the hospital. To everyone’s surprise, there were reporters at the entrance, and they ran once they saw the couple.

“Mr. Kurusu, are the rumors true?”

“Mrs. Takamaki, is it true the alleged relationship with-”

“Is your marriage failing?”

Joker didn’t know what was happening, but he saw distress in Ann’s face. Once they arrived at the reception, Ann asked for Shiho and the nurse guided them to her room, where Shiho was connected to a breathing machine, and she had a blood bag connected to her veins.

“Shiho…”

Ann fell on her knees and began to cry. Joker and Ryuji had to help her stand up again, and then took her to a chair.

After an hour of seeing Ann grieve, Joker asked Ryuji to accompany him outside so they could talk about what happened without making Ann feel worse.

“Ryuji, do you know what happened?”

“Dude, don’t you know?”

Ryuji looked worried.

“Ryuji, what is going on?”

The athlete tried to be honest but the words were hard come up with.

“Someone leaked Ann’s private messages, specifically conversations between her and Shiho…”

“But why-“

“The leaks got out of control and rumors were made that they were… you know… lovers?”

Joker knew that wouldn’t be true, even if he at one point considered that possibility. Ann wouldn’t cheat on him. She is kind and responsible, and she wouldn’t betray her loved ones.

“That is a lie.” Said Joker coldly.

“I know it’s a lie, but the family of Shiho’s fiancé believed it.”

“Oh…”

“Her fiance’s parents cancelled the wedding… and then Shiho and he got into a big argument… it was harsh.”

“Jesus.”

“Her fiancé found her bleeding in the shower… she tried to end her own life again, Joker!”

** _“THIS IS A REALITY. WHAT DOES LOVE MATTER IN A WORLD WHERE PREJUDICE AND TRADITIONS DESTROY ALL BEAUTY? CAN YOU CHOOSE WHO TO LOVE?”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night at the hospital, Joker began to see what was happening in social media. There were screenshots of Ann talking with Shiho about many things, and even some where they were talking without filter and the texts looked like some ironic flirting at times. The comments from random people made everything worse: ‘eww, lesbians!’, ‘sucks to be the husband of that actress’, ‘homewrecker deserved to die’, etc. So many people were being mean for no reason, but Joker was also thinking ‘what if Ann feels something for Shiho?’. He looked at his wife sleeping in the chair and felt anxiety.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are an asshole!” screamed Ann, and then she threw one of her stuffed animals at Joker.

“Ann, I am not judging…”

“Yes you are!”

Ann was angry and tears were flowing through her eyes.

“I am not being unfaithful to you!”

“That isn’t what I said, but I want to know if…”

“You want to know if there ever was something between Shiho and me?!” Ann’s face expressed pain and also shock about what Joker was suggesting. “You want to believe that there some truth in what people said instead of believing your wife? That maybe Shiho and I did something dirty in highschool?”

Joker realized he fucked up.

“I don’t want to talk about this. I am tired.”

That night, the two slept far from each other, and Joker was left with doubts and worries.

** _“CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE THAT HIDES SECRETS?”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Velvet room.

What Joker saw made him cry tears, even if it wasn’t real.

“Want to continue, watching?” asked Igor.

“No…” said Joker with a sad voice. “I am done for today.”


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Loves Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji Sakamoto is represented by the Chariot Arcana, and his role in the Phantom Thieves is that of a muscle man. His weapons of choice are melee weapons and shotguns, and his attire is that of a modern pirate. He was seen as a violent thug by the other students after Kamoshida blamed him for the falling of track team, but after seeing the atrocities that Kamoshida was doing he decided that he had to embrace his image of a rebel and became one of the first members of the Phantom Thieves.
> 
> Also, even if he is d dumbass, he will do what is right and even take hits for the team. Why is he single again?

“Akira, we are out of toilet paper!” screamed Ryuji.

“I will buy more at the store later.”

“My ass needs cleaning now, man!”

Ryuji and Joker have been living as roommates after high school since the costs of renting an apartment have increased in recent years. Joker goes to college while Ryuji works in a local restaurant.

Now, if you are asking if they are in a relationship, it’s kind of complicated. Both men enjoy each other’s company, but after being bros for too long it’s difficult to admit that they have feelings for each other. Joker still refers to Ryuji as his wife as an inside joke, and Ryuji still buys chocolates for Joker during Valentine’s as a sign of friendship even if it kind of looks like he is trying to flirt with him.

“Dude, I think magazines aren’t a good substitute-Aaah my ass!”

“Want me to drive you to ER?”

“Very funny, dude.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker and Ryuji were resting on their couch while watching tv.

“Hey Joji, Futaba invited us to her party at her new apartment.”

“Sweet.”

“I can’t believe that little gremlin moved from Sojiro’s house. I guess her dating Fox guy has helped her be more social.”

“How did that happen again?”

“They have been banging in your old room, and Sojiro thinks he is a gentleman. Way to trick the old man.”

Just as they were laughing about current social situations, the tv showed images of the Olympic Games happening this summer.

“Goddammit, those rotten businessmen!” shouted Ryuji.

Ryuji’s rebellious side isn’t just some high school phase, it is part of his core beliefs, and that has made him be involved in social activism. After learning from Futaba and Makoto that the Olympic Games committee has caused a lot of suffering in countries in development, Ryuji became angry and decided to help do something. The sad part is that Ryuji wanted to participate in the Olympics when he was a kid.

“Ryuji, calm down.”

“These dudes are as horrible as Haru’s dad and all the corrupt people we have fought! They sell their own happy go lucky sports event, and once it ends there’s a useless stadium that isn’t used later and the common folk can’t afford any of the fancy things brought by rich people! We have to do something!”

** _“LET’S BEGIN.”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Akira…” said Ryuji through a phone. “I think I messed up.”

Joker went to the jail were Ryuji was being imprisoned. Ryuji looked beatdown.

“Ryuji, what did you do?!”

“I-I got caught. I-I thought I could run faster, but the real world isn’t the same as the Metaverse.”

Joker had heard the news. Ryuji and some other people vandalized the Olympic Games stadium, but the guards caught them before they could escape.

“What were you thinking?!” asked Joker.

“What was I thinking?! I did what we have always done, I rebelled! If we don’t continue beings rebels in the real world what we did in the Metaverse would be for nothing!”

“Ryuji, you could go to a prison! I don’t want to lose my best friend!”

“Don’t you think I didn’t feel the same when you were captured?!”

Joker felt the irony, and it was painful.

“I was worried the plan was going to fail and Akechi was going to kill you, but I trusted you would be fine because…”

“Ryuji…”

“The visit time is over.” Said a guard.

** _“CAN LOVE SURVIVE MISTAKES? CAN YOU TRUST PEOPLE TO BE RESPONSIBLE?”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So was Ryuji the best option?” asked the fake Igor.

“I-I don’t know.”

The twins looked confused. Was this part of the rehabilitation necessary?


	4. Chapter 4: ALL HAIL QUEEN MAKOTO!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Niijima is represented by the Priestess Arcana, and she is the strategist of the Phantom Thieves. She can cause nuclear damage in combat, and she is a healer too. Her weapons of choice are tekko (a type of brass knuckles) and revolvers. She is the daughter of a honorable deceased policeman and the sister of Prosecutor Sae Niijima. Because of Sae’s strict behavior and jaded world view, Makoto was forced to put down her own idealism and obey the authorities just to get at the top of society. This was too stressful for her, and caused her to be alienated in high school, especially since the Kamoshida incident made Makoto an escape goat for many students to pint their fingers at. After meeting the Phantom Thieves, Makoto tried to expose them because of orders from the corrupt principal, but the realization that the authorities haven’t done anything to protect the students and her own wish to not be useless made her rebel against corruption and embrace her persona of a furious rebel biker ready to cause mayhem to evil doers and help those in need.
> 
> Also, she is the BEST GIRL, and SHE WILL, SHE WILL, ROCK YOU! SING IT, FREDDY!

“Good morning, my love.” Said Makoto, who was close to Joker’s face.

The two lovers were naked and barely covered by the bedsheets.

“Good morning, Fist of North Star.” Said Joker, making Makoto blush.

“Oh shut up!”

Makoto gave Joker a kiss and then she stood up. She took her bra from the floor and began to put it back. Joker observed her waist and looked down on-

“I know you are staring my ass, Akira.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You silly thief, it seems I have to arrest you for lying to a police officer.”

“Not if I escape, officer.”

“You can’t escape my tickles!”

Makoto jumped over Joker and began tickling. The two have been living together for a year now, and they still make love savagely and behave like kids arguing over toys. Suddenly, their tickling fight was interrupted by a phone ringing.

“Hello? Oh, sister! Yes, the dinner is tonight at that fancy restaurant I talked you about. Don’t be late, I have a surprise.”

After the call ended, Makoto sighed.

“I can’t believe we are finally telling her about our wedding.” Said Joker.

“Yeah, and I am scared. Se knows we have been dating, but I haven’t told her that we live together… or that I am no longer a virgin. Telling her we are becoming wife and husband will surely make her chase you with a baseball bat.”

“I am sure your sister is going to be okay with me. I convinced her that I wasn’t a delusional criminal.”

“How exactly did you do that?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker had arrived at the restaurant early and he was waiting for Makoto and her sister. Makoto still had to do job at the police station, and asking for a break for tonight isn’t an easy task for a woman that barely sleeps because half of her free time at night involves making love to her fiancé.

“Greetings, Akira.” Said Sae.

“Hi.”

“It’s good that you have the manners to get our reservations early. I am kind of disappointed that my sister didn’t come before me. I have a worse schedule than her.”

“She will arrive soon. I am sure of it.”

** _“DON’T PRETEND TO PREDICT THE FUTURE, TRICKSTER.”_ **

To Joker’s surprise, his phone ringed.

“Akira, I am Saint Philemon Hospital.” Said Makoto through the phone.

“What?!”

“It’s nothing serious-agh! Just come take me home and don’t tell Sae. I don’t want her to get angry at me.”

“Why would she get mad at you?”

“I got a-agh! Superficial shot wound. I got treated quickly, but I need you take me out from here.”

“Akira, is that my sister?” Sae asked.

“Akira, please don’t tell Sae!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you told my sister!”

“Makoto, you got shot and need to rest.”

“I will rest, but now Sae is angry at me for risking my life! It was just a common thief assaulting a convenience store!”

“Makoto, she is your sister and she deserves to know if you are safe.”

“Yes, I am going to be safe because now she wants to pressure me to change to an office work at the station! She is worried that I will end up like dad, and I had to do a lot of hardwork and prove to her that I am competent enough to not get myself killed. I didn’t even got the chance to tell her about our wedding!”

“Makoto, I got worried about you too.” Joker looked at her with worry in his eyes. “When you told me you got shot I realized I could lose you.”

“Akira… I do worry too that I could lose my life any day, but this is the duty I choose and I believe in doing what is right.”

** _“WILL YOU LET YOUR LOVED ONE DO SOMETHING DANGEROUSLY STUPID?”_ **

“Did you hear that voice?” asked Joker.

“What voice?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am sorry, Mr. Kuruso, but your wife is in a critical condition right now.”

Joker was crying at the sight of Makoto in the hospital bed. He had heard the news that Makoto was stabbed multiple times by a criminal she was following, and it broke his heart to see her almost on the other side.

“Please, doctor, tell me you can save her!” Joker begged the medical professional.

“She needs a kidney transplant. Thankfully, her sister offered to donate one of her kidneys, but we have to see if her body accepts the transplant.”

Joker and Sae spent the next few hours waiting until the transplant would be approved. The two looked sad and frustrated.

“I should have stopped her.” Said Joker.

“Akira, what are you-“

“I could have persuaded her to get a safer job in justice. She didn’t need to suffer like this!”

“Akira, I am worried about her too, but we can’t decide for her. I tried once to control her choices and I regret it.”

“The day she was going to tell you we were getting married is the day she got shot. She was worried about you wanting her to quit her job, but the one that was really worried and wanted her to quit was me!”

“**_IT’S OKAY TO WANT THE SAFETY OF OTHERS. IT’S FOR THEIR OWN GOOD.”_**

“No!” Joker screamed.

“What?”

“Oh no!”

Joker had realized what he was saying, and he didn’t like this. There’s something off about him.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Hackers and Artists (double round)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fake Igor has decided to add a double round to his game of torturing Joker.
> 
> (The summary of the characters is below because the amount of text doesn't fit in the summary format of AO3.)

Summary:

Yusuke Kitagawa is represented by the Emperor Arcana, and he is a member of the Phantom Thieves that focuses on physical and ice attacks. His weapons of choice are Japanese swords and assault rifles. He is the son of a deceased student of the famous artist Madarame, and the artist took Yusuke under his wing. Even with the physical abuses and plagiarizing of Madarame, Yusuke was loyal to him because he felt indebted to him and saw him as a great artist. However, the revelation that Madarame had not only stolen the Sayuri from Yusuke’s mom, but also willingly let her die, was enough to make Yusuke realize he has to rebel against people like Madarame for art’s sake.

Also, if Yusuke came to Mexico he would be excited about the rich history of art and social reform. Ann and Ryuji would just eat a lot.

Futaba Sakura is represented by the Hermit Arcana, and she is the navigator, hacker and support fighter of the Phantom Thieves. She can’t fight because of her physical health, but she can help her teammates with her flying saucer persona. She is a hacker that blackmailed the Phantom Thieves to steal her own desires, but they decided to help her once they learned about her tragic past. After the Phantom Thieves unlocked some of her memories, Futaba came to realize that she wasn’t responsible for her mother’s death and that decided to defeat the guys that killed her. Futaba is a force of scientific power, and evil isn’t safe when she gets her hands on a good computer.

Also, pray to Philemon that you don’t find her avatar in Dark Souls 3, and don’t dare to interrupt her when she is in a boss fight.

“How?” asked Joker.

“It’s a bonus event.” Answered the fake Igor. “A 2x1 vision of a possible future.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Move it to the right” said Yusuke. “Hmmm… now a little bit to the left.”

“Yusuke, this bookcase is too heavy to push around.” Said Joker.

“Even so, this apartment must reflect a good balance of space efficiency and aesthetics.”

“Will you shut your trap, Inari?!” said Futaba. “Quit being a pretentious prick and help us!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Joker and Futaba began dating once Joker returned to Shibuya, but it took some time to convince Sojiro to allow them to be together. The old man was overprotective of his daughter, and even if he trusted Joker, he wasn’t going to let the trickster take Futaba so easily._

_“Hey, the door must be open 3 centimeters at every moment!” shouted Sojiro._

_“We weren’t doing anything.” Futaba sounded so calm and tried to hide the fact that she was smooching with Joker just a few seconds ago._

_“Oh… Okay. Continue not doing anything… at all…”_

_Whenever Sojiro went away to watch his new favorite show, Weirder Things, the two lovebirds would continue to smooch, and months later Sojiro didn’t knew that Futaba lost her virginity one night when he was busy crying over an episode of Professor She. Being retired meant he had enough time to watch scifi British series that he discovered by accident while googling. Eventually, Joker and Futaba moved to the old café, and Joker pays rent to Sojiro this time._

_Now, how does the artist of the Phantom Thieves fits in all of this? Well, he is an artist… and with financial problems._

_ “I have been evicted from my apartment. Can I move with you guys?”_

_Living with Futaba was something Joker was used to, since they just cleaned up the place and spent the nights having sex. However, Yusuke was like a disrupting element in their routine. He worked at night on his art projects, and his accommodations of the place messed up Futaba’s personal things. It got worse when it came to Joker and Futaba’s intimate moments._

_“Guys, have you seen my… Oh my gods!”_

_“Inari!” screamed Futaba. “We are in the middle of something!”_

_“I-I am so sorry… I will leave now.”_

_That night Yusuke obsessed over what he had seen. The way Joker was holding Futaba in a loving embrace while they copulated gave him some insight of beauty he hadn’t seen before. Also, he began feeling aroused but focused more on the beauty of the act. That week, an idea began in his mind, and he shared it with his roommates._

_“What do you think?”_

_The leader of the Phantom Thieves and the Hacker were surprised and kind of horrified at what was drawn in a canvas. It was a drawing with two figures doing what was obviously a sexual act, but in such a detailed way it was both erotic and gross._

_“It is…” Joker was speechless._

_“Are you doing porn now?” asked Futaba._

_“Don’t compare my art with lewd garbage from magazines and the internet! This is one interpretation of the idea of intimacy, and this is all thanks to you, my friends.”_

_“What?” said both Joker and Futaba._

_“Your acts of daily love making have inspired me to draw something more than just nudity, but also expressions of caring and trust. Please, help me portray these ideas so everyone can see them.”_

_“Okay Inari, you are this close to getting your ass kicked from here.”_

_“I will pay you double the rent.”_

_“Yusuke…” Joker tried to intervene._

_“Triple the rent?”_

_Yusuke ended up paying five times the rent, and he would buy a Playstation 5 for Futaba. The arrangement would allow Yusuke to draw poses of Joker and Futaba being intimate, and this somehow ended up becoming like a fetish where the two would feel aroused at the idea of doing dirty things in front of another person. Yusuke on the other hand suppressed any vouyeristic desire to touch himself and acted as a professional sketching fine details, like how Joker licked Futaba in private places, and how she would bite sometimes. _

_Yusuke’s exhibition turned out to be a success, and he even got the opportunity to exhibit his work in an international exhibition._

_However, things changed when Yusuke tried to draw something else and realized he needed to watch his friends once more. He thought he need to confess his feelings._

_“Guys, I… I think I love you both.”_

_This wasn’t what they expected._

_“Don’t get me wrong, art is my muse and I am in a committed relationship with her, but seeing you both be intimate makes me feel alive… does that make sense?”_

_“Well… this is difficult to talk about… Futaba?”_

_“Inari, it turns out Joker and I kind of like doing it when you look at us… it has become kind of a fetish.”_

_The three discussed how this would affect their relationship, and things worked out in the least expected way possible. Now, in these kind of stories it’s common to assume a relationship with two men and one woman would involve hot threesomes and a lot of gay sex, but as the Fox of the team said, his love is only for art, but he still was getting something. Basically, Yusuke sat on a chair contemplatively and watched the sexual acts of his friends, and at times he would sketch, and other times he would jerk off. There where time he would imagine Ann when doing it, but that was just his thoughts that he wouldn’t tell to anyone else._

_Also, Yusuke would hang out with them in activities like playing racing games and watching movies, and he would help Futaba when she gets sick._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present, and Yusuke is presenting his new erotic works at an exhibition.

“Mr. Kitagawa, your works are impressive.” Said a guy in a suit.

“Thanks you.”

“I would like to request a commission from you.”

“I have a tight schedule, but I think I can make an opening. Do you want something for a gallery or private collection?”

“Oh no, I mean I would like to commission you to make a print for my magazine.”

“What?”

“I own an adult entertainment publication, and after I saw your drawings on the newspapers I thought I could hire you.”

“No thank you.”

“Pardon?”

“I am an artist, not a pornographer.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Inari, you haven’t drawn anything in weeks. Are you okay?”

“I am not. I need to think about something non erotic so I don’t lose respect as an artist.”

Joker looked at his friend being in front of a blank canvas, and was worried about him not moving nor eating anything since the morning.

“I think you need a break, bro.” said Joker. “Not everything in life is art.”

“And not everything in life is fornicating, Kurusu!”

** _“HOW STRONG IS YOUR LOVE?”_ **

Joker and Futaba looked scared because of Yusuke’s reaction. He realized this too and tried to calm down.

“I am sorry, Akira… I-I have been so stressed about keeping up with work that I may be losing my appreciation for other things.”

“Don’t stress too much.” Said Futaba, who hugged Yusuke. “We love you.”

“I know.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been three months and Yusuke hasn’t painted anything. He has been freeloading and spends his days watching Netflix while eating ramen.

“Babe, this isn’t healthy.” Said Futaba to Joker. “I know what it’s like to become a shut in and want the world to go away, but we have to help Inari snap out of his self-deprecation.”

“We also have to tell him to take a shower. The sofa is reeking of sweat, ramen and paint.”

The couple approached their friend while he was laughing at a comedy show called Vick and Marty.

“HAHAHAHAHA! Take that, Marty!”

“Inari…”

“Oh, hi guys. Want to watch some black humor scifi with me?”

“Yusuke, Futaba and I are worried about you. You haven’t worked in a long time, and-”

“Oh, I understand, you need me to pay the rent. I know you two don’t get enough from your jobs, so my fortune as an artist is what keeps our little home afloat. Don’t worry, I am planning to start a project this Saturday and will ask some of my contacts for a job”

“Maybe you could just do an internet commission-” said Futaba.

“No!” Yusuke stood up from the sofa. “I am not drawing porn again! I am not posting on DeviantArt, I am not setting up a Patreon account, I am not posting on Tumblr, nor Instagram, and I am absolutely not attending a comic convention art table! I draw art, not something for uncultured jerks to masturbate!”

“You are hurting yourself!”

“You worry about me? Worry about yourself! Have you even told your boyfriend the truth?”

“What truth?” asked Joker.

“There’s a pregnancy test in the trash can.” Said Yusuke with a malicious grin. “So much fucking and eventually she got pregnant.”

Joker’s eyes opened wide, and Futaba looked like she wanted to cry.

“So why did she hid this from her lover? Could it be that she is doubting if she wants to have a child? Or could it be that she is worried that Sojiro will be disappointed that his beloved daughter got pregnant before marriage?”

Futaba began crying and ran out of the house. At that moment, Joker slapped Yusuke’s face.

“Get your things out.” Said Joker with a cold stare.

“Akira?”

“You are not allowed in this house anymore.”

“B-but… we are friends…”

“Get out!”

** _“THAT’S RIGHT! HE IS WEAK AND DOESN’T DESERVE SYMPATHY!”_ **

“B-but… I love you, Akira.”

Yusuke kissed Joker’s lips without second thoughts, and even if Joker felt that it was good, he broke apart.

“Don’t you love me too?”

“I said get out and don’t approach me or Futaba ever again!”

Yusuke was speechless and looked at the floor. He had fucked up his friendship, and now he was worse than when was homeless at the beginning.

“I understand.”

Just as Yusuke retired, Joker was left to ponder about what happened.

** _“HE IS A SCUMBAG, AND THE GIRL KEPT AN IMPORTANT SECRET FROM YOU. ARE THESE PEOPLE WORTH YOUR LOVE?”_ **

“Why am I having these thoughts? What is going on with me?!”


	6. Haru in the spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura is represented by the Empress arcana, and she is a fighter that focuses on psychic and gun attacks. Her weapons of choice are axes and grenade launchers. She is the daughter of the infamous entrepreneur Kunikazu Okumura and followed every of his orders even if those orders would cause harm to her, but after meeting Morgana and seeing the true thoughts of her father she decided to join forces with Morgana. Of course, this was the first step on her journey and there was still some doubts inside of her, and Morgana being a jerk towards the Phantom Thieves at that moment in time didn’t help. Facing the shadow of her father made her lose all doubt and embrace betrayal in the name of justice.
> 
> Also, Haru deserves more screen time in Persona 5 The Royal. C’mon Atlus, she is so cute!

“Inmate, are you going to choose?”

“Leave me alone.”

Caroline wanted to scold Joker, but for some reason she felt there was something wrong with all this. Joker has spent a whole day looking at possible futures, but what he experienced must have felt like years. That doesn’t sound healthy for a someone that is rehabilitating, even someone that is at risk of being beaten on Valentine’s Day.

“Justine, has the prisoner ever looked so gloomy?”

“No. This is the first time I have seen him in such state. He looks more exhausted than when completed our 10 fusion requests in one day.”

“This looks wrong, but if our master says this should help him then there must be a good reason for all the suffering the prisoner is enduring.”

The twins turned around to look at Igor, who was in turn writing something. The fake Igor waved at them and continued writing some notes. What the twins didn’t knew is that he was actually writing “DIE JOKER DIE” multiple times as if the god of corruption had watched either The Thompsons, or the books by an American horror writer.

“Look, inmate, you can take a break and return home now.”

“No, I better get this over with.” Said Joker. “I have to see if there’s a future where I don’t screw up.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon Mona.” Said Joker to his baby daughter. “Carrots are delicious.”

The baby just turned around to avoid her food.

“Mommy cultivated these vegetables, so they must be good.”

“Akira, have you seen my purse?”

“It’s on the kitchen table.”

“Thanks. I will be back from the reunion in a few hours.”

Haru kissed her daughter’s forehead, and then she kissed her husband in the lips.

“Love you both.”

After college, Joker and Haru married and bought a new house with the money she got from selling her father’s house. Haru began her coffee business as soon as she knew the necessary knowledge to manage such an entrepreneurship, and in just two years she became one of the most successful young people in Japan. Joker on the other hand became a stay-at-home dad and does most of the house shores while Haru is busy ruling her own empire.

They named their daughter Morgana, even with protests from the eponymous cat. Haru said she wanted to honor him, and that Morgana is usually a girl’s name. That last thing kind of offended Morgana, but the fact that Joker and Haru cared enough about him to name their own daughter after him was sweet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru was asleep over her desk and Joker took his wife on his arms.

“You had a long day, you need to rest.”

Joker relocated Haru to their bed and tried to make little noise so Mona, who was sleeping in a crip next to their bed, wouldn’t wake up easily. Joker felt like he was taking care of two babies, but one of them was a powerful entrepreneur.

“You look as beautiful as the day I met you, beauty thief.”

Joker covered himself with the bed sheets and slept peacefully, knowing his life is beautiful and he doesn’t have regrets.

** _“REALLY?”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been years and now Mona is 12, and she is a musical prodigy.

Joker was sitting on the front row of the orchestra where his daughter was playing the violin as a soloist. This is the day Joker felt he should have felt prouder than ever, but Haru wasn’t present at the time Mona played her part in the musical number. Ryuji was there with his wife and their children, and even Ann and Shiho, but Haru was the one person that should be there. After the orchestra ended the event, Mona went to see her parents, but she was disappointed when she only saw her father.

“She didn’t came.”

“I am sorry sweetheart, but your mom-”

“I am tired of this, dad.”

Just as Mona threw her violin in a trashcan, Haru appeared at the entrance and saw in the face of her daughter eyes of disappointment.

“Mona…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How could you do this to your own daughter!”

“I am sorry! I have said I am sorry many times!”

Joker was royally pissed. For the last 6 years since Haru began the expansion of her company, she has missed many important events, and Joker has to remind her every day not to miss any important dates. She once missed her anniversary, and Joker waited at a restaurant for hours.

“Haru, we are parents. We have a duty to be by her side.”

“I am trying, Akira! I am trying!” Haru was in tears. “I have spent years trying to clean up the mess of the corruption and abuse my father did. Do you know how hard it is to not be able to arrive on time to give her a good night kiss when I am stuck at a meeting for 3 hours?! I am aware that buying expensive toys won’t compensate for missing her birthday this year! I know I am a horrible mom!”

Haru sat on their bed and began crying. She was a very powerful woman, but right now she looked so delicate and weak, and it broke Joker’s heart to look at her like that.

“Haru…”

Joker sat next to her.

“I…”

**“THOU CANST ADVANCE”**

“What?”

** _“WHAT?!”_ **

** **

**“THIS STORY HATH NOT BEEN COMPLETED YET. THOU SHALL WAIT UNTIL THE END.”**

A giant yellow head appeared in front of Joker and Haru. It took Joker with it’s tongue as if it were an arm, and send Joker flying away through a weird cosmic landscape.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Screamed Joker while flying.

** _“SERIOUSLY, I DIDN’T EXPECT THAT GUY TO APPEAR. IT SEEMS THERE’S A HIGHER POWER BLOCKING THIS PATH. YOU BETTER TRY SOMETHING ELSE IN THE MEAN TIME, TRICKSTER.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played the Shin Megami Tensei games, but I have heard YHVH is an asshole.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Mama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Joker's relationships with Dr. Tae Takemi and Sadayo Kawakami.

Summary:

Dr. Tae Takemi is represented by the Death Arcana, and she is a back-alley doctor that has helped Joker and the Phantom Thieves by selling them a variety of medical drugs useful for enduring during a mission. She became an outcast in the medical field after she was used as an scapegoat by a corrupt physician that did a half assed medical trial that Tae was against. After that, she has worked to redeem herself by making a treatment that can save the life of the patient affected by that failed medical trial. Thanks to Joker’s help in the Metaverse, and his guts to take an unethical drug testing, Tae is back in action and ready to kick some ass.

Also, the last time Joker did a clinical trial he began quoting Arachnid Man from Eternity War and hugged Tae until the feeling of being disintegrated ended.

Sadayo Kawakami is represented by the Temperance Aracana, and she is a teacher at Shujin Academy. At the beginning of the story she is antagonistic to Joker because of his past, but after certain incident involving a call to a maid service line the two came to an understanding… seriously, this is messed up. After Kawakami began opening more to Joker, she revealed her tragic past, and Joker decided to help her. Now she is dedicated to help her students, but she will still offer certain services to Joker so Mona FRICKING STOPS SENDING HIM TO SLEEP!!!!

Also, Ms. Kawakami wants to remind her students to prepare for the third term. An important event is happening soon.

“Call me mommy.” Said Tae to Joker.

“Yes… mommy.” Responded Joker.

“Okay, that sounded better in my mind. Let’s pretend we never said that.”

“Okay.”

Joker lied in bed dressed with female underwear, while Tae was over him wearing a dominatrix attire and she was penetrating Joker with a strap on. The specifics of this situation should be left to the imagination of the readers.

After Joker graduated from high school, he began attending college in Shibuya so he could be close to Tae. The physician and the phantom thief continued their relationship from where they left, and they are closer now than before. However, Joker soon found out Tae’s secret.

_“I-I am kinda into BDSM if you know what that is.”_

After long hours of work, Tae always returns home to find Joker making dinner for them, and also naked and only wearing an apron. This is the kind of woman Tae is.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, the two were laying on their bed panting after an explosive climax. As usual, Tae took Joker on her arms in a comforting manner. She caressed him until he was almost sleepy.

“Tae, have you thought about… marriage and children?”

“Not now… sleep my darling.”

** _“THIS SHOULD BE FUN.”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

“But why not?” asked Joker to his girlfriend.

“Akira, I love you, but I don’t know if I want to get pregnant right now. I am in the middle of a research that requires most of my attention, and if I make a mistake the new drug I am developing could be half assed and mess up the clinical trials worse then your Eternity War incident.”

“I-I kind of understand that, but… wouldn’t caring for a kid be an important part of a relationship?”

“That isn’t necessarily true. Look, Akira, we can talk about this later. I have to go to work.”

Tae kissed Joker and went outside of their apartment. Joker was left in the kitchen thinking deeply about how he was feeling about this situation.

** _“IS SHE WORTH IT?”_ **

“Shut up!”

** _“SHE DOESN’T WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH YOU. ISN’T THAT AN IMPORTANT STEP IN MARRIAGE?”_ **

“Okay, voice in my head, that is kind of offensive to women and LGBT people.”

** _“BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT, TRICKSTER?”_ **

“I…”

** _“ARE YOUR FEELINGS NOT WORTH IT?”_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Velvet Room.

Joker stopped the vision from his relationship with Tae and tried to see other future.

“Inmate, what are you doing?” asked Caroline.

“Every time I start hearing a strange voice in my head things start becoming awful!”

Yaldabaoth began feeling nervous.

“I must try to see a future where no grim sounding voice tells me to doubt the person I am choosing to be with.”

“Is this really part of the rehabilitation, sister?” asked Justine.

“I am as confused as you.” Said Caroline.

Joker pressed the button with Kawakami’s chibi image and then the vision of a future with her began.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Be careful with those boxes, honey.” Said Sadayo.

“I will-Ahh!!!!”

Joker fell on the floor of their new front yard, and along with him where the contents of his wife’s boxes.

“Goddammit, Akira!”

Kawakami knelt to help Joker.

“Better watch where you are walking, young man. Dammit, look at what you did to my old clothes!”

Sadayo’s old maid dress got mud, and even if she wasn’t fond of that part of her past she felt it was a shame that such a nice dress got ruined. After finishing contemplating her past, the school teacher helped her husband stand up and both entered their new home.

Now, you may be asking how Joker began dating his high school teacher. Well, play the game to know the weird details, but to summarize: women like men that are helpful and kind, especially those that are magical gentlemen thieves with a mysterious aura. Joker had graduated from college, got a job, and once he was of the appropriate age to marry his secret girlfriend he proposed to her. Of course, the wedding was an awkward moment where the members of the Phantom Thieves looked at Joker with a diverse variety of reactions: Ryuji was smiling widely and making jokes about it, Ann and Makoto gave a disapproving glance, Futaba got drunk and tried to hit with Yusuke, Yusuke complained about the colors of the reception, and Haru bought an expensive gift and felt awkward about it. Also, Sojiro was mentally saying “Hoo Boy!” during the whole wedding.

The two newly weds just moved to a suburban area and want to start a family.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A-Akira-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Joker ran to the bathroom and found his wife on the bathroom floor, and she was bleeding. He instinctively took her on his arms as careful as he could and took her to their car. The drive to the hospital was tense and felt as horrible as when Futaba’s palace collapsed too early. Joker was scared.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am sorry, Mr. Kurusu.” Said the doctor. “Your wife just had a miscarriage.”

“S-she was pregnant?”

Joker realized she said she felt sick in recent weeks but that it was probably a cold or something bad she ate.

“There’s something else I need to talk to you about.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker helped Sadayo walk out of the car, but as soon as she saw their home she began crying and felt on her knees.

“I-I can’t have babies!” said Sadayo with tearful eyes.

“It’s okay.” Joker knelt close to her and hugged her.

“It’s not! We were supposed to be a family and now-now you are stuck with me!”

“Don’t say that. I love you.”

“I lost our child! They could have been ours!”

Joker’s old teacher kept crying for a few more minutes and Joker tried to calm her. She felt tired and Joker to her to their bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker had spent two months trying to help his wife move on, but she was still in grief and didn’t have the motivation to go to work. Every day was a routine of helping her go to wash herself, dress her, feed her and take her to a walk. There were times Joker had to ask Ryuji or Ann to help take care of her while he was busy at his work. It felt like a burden.

“No!” Screamed Joker.

“What, is the voice not going to appear and tell me something awful?”

“Answer me!”

There was just silence and casual thoughts in Joker’s mind. No evil presence from outside of him.

“Mommy, why is that man screaming?”

“Ignore him, sweetheart.”

Joker realized he was still on an underground train and people were looking at him like he was acting weird.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker arrived at his and Kawakami’s home, and he was received by Ann.

“Joker, I prepared her some dinner and then took her to bed. She was more talkative today, but she didn’t want to get out to walk.”

“Thanks Ann.”

“Joker, maybe you can ask for professional help?”

“I am planning on taking her to a doctor on other city.”

“But… are you okay?”

Joker dropped his expressionless face and a single tear fell from one of his eyes.

“I am okay… No… I am not okay. I am tired all the time, I have no social life, and I don’t fucking now how to help my wife!”

“Joker, you don’t have to carry all this weight.”

“I must… I must be a good husband.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker ended his session of today in the vision machine from the Velvet Room and began kicking the walls of his cell.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

“Calm down, inmate!” shouted Caroline.

“IT’S USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! WHY CAN’T I HAVE A GOOD LIFE WITH ANYONE?! WHY DO EVERY PERSON I LOVE HAS TO SUFFER?! WHY DOES MAKOTO GET STABBED?! WHY IS RYUJI IN JAIL?! WHY DOES SHIHO TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE AGAIN?! WHY CAN’T I STOP BAD THINGS FROM HAPPENING?! AM I NOT SOME DUMBASS TRICKSTER OR SOME SHIT?!

Joker began punching the brick walls until his knuckles felt bloody. This was happening in a place between reality and dreams, but the pain felt real.

“YOU, OLD MAN!” Joker pressed his face against the bars of his cell. “YOU SAID THAT I HAD TO FACE RUIN! IS THIS THE RUIN AFTER THE RUIN?! IS THERE NO HOPE FOR MY FRIENDS?!”

“Step away!” Caroline hit the cell bars, making Joker’s face feel pain. “Don’t talk to our master like that.”

“This isn’t the behavior of someone in proper rehabilitation” said Justine. “You may be accomplishing great deeds, but your aggression will cause you trouble.”

“Trickster.” Said the fake Igor. “What you are facing in the visions isn’t ruin, but the true reality of human interactions.”

“What?!”

“These are events that happen on a daily basis all over your world, and these events are so common that they don’t make big news nor change the world. The ruin that could happen is one that can change everything and is your responsibility to prevent it, and the ruin after the ruin is one that is also your responsibility and if you fail to prevent that one you will be alone forever.”

Joker felt dread like he hasn’t feel before. He wanted to stop watching these visions of possible futures, but he felt that if he stopped he could mess up and ruin his relationships. There would be no marriage with Makoto, nor a weird fetishistic relationship with Futaba and Yusuke. The fear of loneliness and the fear of fucking up his own relationships were like demons torturing Joker’s mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“This is wrong.”**


	8. Chapter 8: Love isn't perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker watches the last 4 visions of possible futures.

Summary:

Oya Ichiko is represented by the Devil Arcana, and she is a journalist. Oya met Joker when she began an article for the Phantom Thieves because they were trending on the news. The interview became more personal once Oya revealed her true goal of seeking a lost friend. She was forced to quit an investigation because of what happened to that friend, but thanks to Joker she was able to continue looking for the truth.

Also, Lala has a corner in her bar where Oya can sleep when she gets too drunk. Lala wants Joker to Oya to rehab one day.

Chihaya Mifune is represented by the Fortune Arcana, and she is a fortune teller. Chihaya had a tragic past because when she was young her psychic powers started developing and her predictions of doom made her an outcast in her original hometown. Thanks to Joker she realized fate can be changed, and he helped her get out of a horrible job.

Also, even she couldn’t predict that the charming prince from the Ice Queen was going to be a bad guy.

Hifumi Togo is represented by the Star arcana, and she is a rising star in the shogi community. Hifumi became Joker’s mentor in shogi after some dumb comments from Ryuji, but her tactics ended being useful for future fights of the Phantom Thieves. Thanks to Joker she was able to finally be a real shogi player and not the idol he mother wanted her to be.

Also, don’t ask her to play UNO. Joker invited her to play with his friends, and she ended up making Makoto and Ryuji cry. Futaba threw a tantrum after that situation.

Yuki Mishima is represented by the Moon arcana, and he is the administrator of the Phansite. Mishima was one of the boys being bullied by Kamoshida, and that asshole used him to hurt other people. After Joker and the other Phantom Thieves made Kamoshida confess his crimes, Mishima decided to help them in any way he could, beginning with managing a web site that serves as an important indicator in the story. Even when Mishima became mad with power like any lone admin on the internet, Joker knew fighting Mishima’s shadow wasn’t worth his time, and Mishima became better by himself.

Also, Mishima got a Crumblr account where he posts fan content about the Phantom Thieves, and sometimes he writes long essays about social problems in Japan. Only Makoto and Haru follow his page, and Joker tried to read one of his posts but got bored too fast after 8 paragraphs. Akechi used to be a follower until he died (or did he die?).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoo boy! Where do we start? Okay, let’s begin with Oya.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know if I can do this, Akira.” Said Oya while being nervous.

“You can do it, love.”

Joker and Oya got married a few years ago, but Oya’s alcoholism has caused a bit of friction in their relationship. She says she is fine, but after she got lost one night Joker has tried to help her recover.

Joker walked along with Oya to a room full with other people. Surprisingly, Madarame was there too.

“Hello, my name is Ichiryusai Madarame, and after being in prison for decade, I must confess that I am an alcoholic.”

“Thanks for sharing.” Said a woman that was organizing the reunion. “Now Ms…”

The woman pointed at Oya.

“I am a Mrs.” Corrected Oya while showing her marriage ring. “Mrs. Oya Ichiko.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Ichiko. Do you want to share anything?”

Oya looked at Joker and felt more nervous than before.

“I, Oya Ichiko am… I-I am… I am sorry, but I can’t do this.”

Oya walked out of the room and went outside the building to catch a breath. Joker went to follow her.

“Phew! I felt that I was going to die!”

“Oya, what happened there?”

Oya looked at her husband and felt guilt.

“I-I can’t do this. I am not an alcoholic mess that needs to be judged by strangers.”

“Well, we can seek a professi-”

“I don’t want help!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, let’s see if things go a better way with Chihaya.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Huh.” Said Chihaya while looking at a pregnancy test. “I guess I am pregnant again.”

“Jesus, Chihaya!” said Joker while trying to make two babies sleep. “After this next one I am taking precautions instead of following your predictions!”

“Well excuuuse me Mr. Changer of Destiny for saying a future you magically changed with your dick.”

Joker and Chihaya began dating a few years ago, but they haven’t married because Chihaya doesn’t believe they need papers to prove their love. Eventually, the two became parents and Chihaya has tried to raise their kids in a more natural way of life, buy buying organic food and reading parenting books written by psychologists. Joker needed some time to convince her to take their kids to receive real medicine instead of crappy alternative medicine. Chihaya’s way of parenting is too liberal sometimes, but not to the point of neglect.

“Fine, I will ask my boss for a raise and maybe extra hours.”

“Or we can continue selling weed.”

“We aren’t selling… wait, have you been selling weed?!”

“Yes…”

“How?”

“I may have planted some weed seeds in our personal garden and have been selling small packages to an old man at a café called Le Blanc.”

“You sold weed to Sojiro?!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!!”

Futaba looked how Sojiro was spinning on a wheel chair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that escalated quickly. These short visions are getting too weird.

**“We have to stop this.”**

Huh? Let’s see how Joker’s life with Hifumi goes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And now you die!” shouted Hifumi. “Mwahahahaha!!!!”

“For real?!” screamed Ryuji. “Can we stop now? I am tired of dying.”

“Babe, I think I speak for everyone when I say we have to make this Battlemace 42 Million fights last less time.”

“You pussies! Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!”

Joker and Hifumi married after high school, and Hifumi left Shogi to enter the competitive and toxic world of the Battlemacce 42 Million fandom. She also creates an animated series named “If the Emperor had an Electronic Voice”.

“I am not playing anymore with you guys!” said Shinya. “You are a munchkin!”

Shinya left Le Blanc and Joker could swear he was crying.

“Pfff, whatever.” Said Hifumi. “Ready for another fight to the death?”

The Phantom Thieves groaned. They have been playing for hours.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“This has to stop, narrator.”**

What? Who is this?

**“Yaldabaoth has corrupted this story. We have to save Joker.”**

But how? Look, I have to narrate Mishima’s story before you tell me more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Almost there.” Said Ann.

“Do you think he will like this?” Said Mishima.

“He definitely will once I am done with you.”

At a local restaurant was Joker waiting at the bar for his date. When he saw his date he was speechless.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful.”

Mishima was wearing a simple white dress, her hair had grown long, and her face had make up done by Ann. Of course, shaving her legs was a painful experience.

Years ago Mishima began discovering some stuff about gender in social networks and started exploring her gender identity. The first person she came out to was Joker, and he was surprisingly okay with that. It can be said that Joker is cool with many stuff as long as it doesn’t involve evil actions. As it has been said before, women like good guys that are helpful, and Mishima wasn’t an exception to that rule.

The two began dating months later, but-

**“Narrator’s let’s cut to the chase. Mishima will be discriminated because of the awful transphobic laws of Japan and the traditionalist behavior of one of the most conservative countries in the world.”**

Huh?”

“Huh?” said Joker.

“What?!” said Mishima.

**“However, the two would move away to the United States and marry. They will have arguments, feel pain and face many struggles, but they will also share happy moments, protect each other and live a long life of many experiences.”**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scenery disappeared, along with Mishima. Joker found himself in a blank space, and suddenly a butterfly flew around him.

**“The same can be said about everyone you can choose to be your life partner. You will face many sorrows, but also joys.”**

“How can I live with all the horrible things that happen in those timelines?!” asked Joker with tears in his eyes. “I will fail if I don’t try to change what will happen!”

**“That’s the problem, Joker. You are trying to control everything like certain someone I know. You aren’t the only one that is taking a choice here. Are you even considering if Makoto, Ann or Ryuji want to be with you? They are free just like you, and just like you can make mistakes, they are allowed too to make mistakes.”**

Joker realized that what he had been doing wasn’t actually helping him decide who to date. He was selfishly exploring different visions and abandoning them once bad things started happening.

“So why show me those visions if they don’t help me get rehabilitated?”

The voice of Lavenza knew Joker wasn’t ready yet to know the nature of his true enemy. Revealing a key piece of information would ruin the canon of Persona 5, and Atlus is still busy with the post-production of Persona 5 The Royal.

**“The machine serves as a method of escapism. Just like a small vacation or a break from a routine, no different from reading a story or playing a video game. The purpose of those stories is to ask questions about possibilities, but like fictional stories the visions are up to interpretation and it’s up to the reader to be responsible with the knowledge they gain. You could have gone to a dark path of obsession, doubt and self-hatred if I hadn’t intervened.”**

That wasn’t subtle at all.

“Huh, so all I did was read a fanfic?”

**“Yeah.”**

“Phew, I thought I had to stop a ruin after the ruin.”

**“No, you actually have to stop a ruin after the ruin.”**

“What?!”

Saint Valentine’s day is close, Joker.

**“Nobody likes a cheater, Mr. Kurusu. Either settle down or live like a fuckboy.”**

“Jesus!”

**“That’s not my name. Seriously, you have free will. Take responsibility if you are going to be a gentleman or an asshole. I am not here to tell you which to choose. I just intervened because someone else was ‘cheating’. I don’t like cheaters either.”**

“You are right. It’s not fair the way I have been acting. I guess I could ask out-”

**“Not in front of the narrator.”**

C’mon! I want to know if he chooses Makoto, or maybe Haru! Atlus takes too long to publish new games, and I am not in the humor of playing Catherine Full Body!

**“Your job is to narrate the events, not modify them for your shipping benefit. This isn’t Homestuck.”**

Fine!

(TEAM MAKOTO FOR THE WIN!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End... Or is it?


	9. Chapter 8: The E-THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker has realized who he truly loves.

This happens after Shido’s palace, and Joker already choose who to commit with after some careful exploration. Joker is happy with the result, but somewhere in the Metaverse…

** _“DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS WAS THE END?”_ **

Hey Yalda, what are you doing here?

** _“THE TRICKSTER MAY HAVE OVERCOME HIS ROMANTIC PROBLEMS, BUT I AM NOT DONE. HE ISN’T THE ONLY ONE I CAN CORRUPT.”_ **

Oh no.

** _“OH YES.”_ **

Wait, what are you doing?! Stop! You are a character!

** _“MY NEW WORLD DOESN’T NEED A FLAWED HUMAN TO NARRATE THIS STORY. I WILL BE THE ONLY AUTHOR AND HUMANITY WILL BECOME MY PUPPETS IN THE STAGE. THIS STORY WILL GET A HAPPY ENDING ONCE I TAKE OVER.”_ **

But real life doesn’t have happy endings! Didn’t you see the Steven Universe movie?!

** _“SEE, YOU ARE SO FLAWED YOU STOPPED USING INVENTED BRANDS. I AM PERFECT AND I WILL MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY, OR I WILL ERASE THEM IF THEY AREN’T HAPPY.”_ **

You condescending assho-

** _“AND AS AN EXTRA, FUCK AKIRA/REN X MAKOTO. A TRUE GOOD SHIP WILL BE AKIRA/REN X AKECHI.”_ **

[REDACTED SCREAMINGS FROM OUTSIDE THE NARRATION]

** _THIS SILENCE IS BEAUTIFUL. I CAN HEAR MY OWN THOUGHTS WITHOUT THE INFLUENCE OF THAT PETTY HUMAN. NOW, YOU PATHETIC READERS WILL EXPERIENCE THE MAGNIFICENCE OF MY OWN STORY. WHERE WERE WE? OH YES, THE THIEVES DISCOVERED I HAD TAMPERED WITH THE COLLECTIVE SUBCONSCIOUS OF EVERYONE IN JAPAN SO I COULD INVADE THEIR WORLD AND DO THE SAME THERE ON A CONSCIOUS LEVEL. I BECAME A TRUE GOD._ **

** **

“Joker, what is happening?!”

“I don’t want to go!”

“Akira!”

** _THE THIEVES BEGAN DISSAPPEARING IN THE MINDS OF EVERYONE, SO IN THAT WAY THEY BEGAN DISSAPPEARING IN REAL LIFE ONCE MY INFLUENCE BECAME ALMOST ABSOLUTE. THERE ARE STILL SOME PETTY HUMANS THAT CAN SEE THE REALITY OF WHAT I DID, BUT THEY ARE TOO SMALL AND POWERLESS TO STOP ME. I HAVE BECOME NOT ONLY THE GOD OF THE METAVERSE AND THE REAL WORLD, BUT ALSO OF EVERY NARRATION POSSIBLE._ **

** **

“Ann! Makoto! Ryuji!”

** _THE TRICKSTER SAW HOPELESSLY HOW EVERYONE BECAME NOTHING. THE THUG FELT INTO DESPAIR, THE BITCH SCREAMED AS SHE SAW HER FRIENDS DISSAPEAR, THE FAILED ARTIST EXPERIENCED TRUE SORROW, THE SUICIDAL GIRL WAS CLINGING TO HER LIFE BUT THE WORLD WANTED HER TO GO AWAY, THE HEIRESS CRIED FOR THOSE SHE HAD LOST, THE CAT CALLED FOR HELP FOR HIS FRIENDS, AND THE OLD NARRATOR’S SWEET PRECIOUS MAKOTO FELT SHE HAD BECOME USELESS TO HER FRIENDS. EACH OF THEM BECAME USELESS AND DESERVED TO BE FORGOTTEN. YOU WEREN’T HEROES, YOU WERE JUST A BUNCH OF MISFIT LOSERS STAINING MY PERFECT WORLD, AND ONCE YOU SERVED YOUR PURPOSE IN MY STORY I GOT RID OF YOU. I AM SUPREME!_ **

** **

** _AND NOW, IT’S TIME FOR THE TRICKSTER’S EXECUTION. I TELL HIM HE FAILED AND THAT HE NOW DESERVED TO DIE. I ORDER THE TWO HALVES OF LAVENZA TO BRING THIS USELESS TRICKSTER TO THE GUILLOTINE. THEY LOOK CONFUSED, BUT THEY MUST OBEY THEIR MASTER. THIS IS IT. I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON!_ **

** **

**“You are wrong.”**

** _OH FUCK OFF LAVENZA! I HAVE NARRATIVE POWER NOW AND CAN REWRITE THE STORY AS I WANT. I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR TWO HALVES DON’T BECOME AWARE OF THEIR TRUE PURPOSE. I CAN MAKE THIS STORY END IN MY FAVOR._ **

** **

**“You can’t modify this story that doesn’t belong to you. This is a fanfiction with a valid interpretation, and even what you are doing is part of that story. While you may control this version of the story for the moment, there are thousands of versions made by other storytellers, all of which are flawed, weird and unique.”**

** _LIES! MY NARRATIVE IS ABSULUTE! WILL TAKE OVER EACH STORY AND MAKE IT MY OWN! I WILL BE ABSOLUTE! I WILL TAKE AWAY THE VICTORY OF THE PHANTOM THIEVES FROM THE GAMES AND MAKE IT MY OWN! I WILL BREAK ALL THE FOURTH WALLS AND BECOME THE ONLY ONE TELLING A STORY._ **

** **

**“You have left me with no choice. I called back up.”**

Hi.

** _DAMMIT! YOU ACTUALLY CALLED PHILEMON?!_ **

I also called someone else, who isn’t happy with your god complex.

**“ONLY I CAN BE AN ABSOLUTE”**

And then YHVH/Atlus banned Yaldabaoth from interfering with the narratives of the fans.

** _“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!”_ **

I called a higher power to stop you from being a prick. You can still try to win inside the story, but you aren’t allowed to take over the narrative of any story ever again. Try to take some personal responsibility.

** _“FUCK YOU!”_ **

** **

_You are such a petty baby, Yalda._

Oh hi Trisha!

_Greetings, narrator._

** _“FINE! YOU GUYS WIN THIS TIME! BUT BE AWARE THAT I ALREADY USED MY NARRATIVE POWERS TO MODIFY THE ENDING. YOU CAN’T STOP THE CORRUPTION I PUT INTO THE MAIN STORY! I DOUBT THE TRICKSTER CAN UNDO WHAT I DID!”_ **

And so the narration is back to normal, and Joker has freed Lavenza and rejected the deal with Yaldabaoth. Everything is as it should be, except…

“Joker, you have to save your friends from the corruption of the evil god.” Said Lavenza to Joker. “He has trapped them with distorted visions of possible futures.”

Ah shit here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for more crying and laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: Ann, I Am thou, Thou Art I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reality where Ann is a successful model working for the Vague magazine.

“Now, I need you to give a seductive look.” said a cameraman.

Ann did as instructed and gave her own interpretation of Zoolander’s Cobalt Steel.

“Perfect! We are almost done.”

Ann had finished a session for the new Vague magazine issue, and she was exhausted. She went to her room to take a break and maybe contact Shiho.

“Wait, but Shiho…”

Ann realized Shiho wasn’t…

**“Ann.”**

“Huh?”

Ann swore she heard a voice calling her, but then her thoughts returned to the present when another model clumsily crashed with Ann.

“Ah! Sorry!”

“Don’t worry, Rachel. I wasn’t paying attention either.”

“Rachel, we need you next.” said the cameraman.

“Oh right! See you later, Ann!”

Ann smiled, but she felt kind of nostalgic to the point of feeling pain.

“Oh shit, I have to go fetch something to eat.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is this?” asked an angry woman with executive clothing who was holding a bag of bagels.

“M-my lunch?” answered Ann.

“No, this is trash and you shouldn’t fill your body with trash.”

The woman threw the bag on a trash can.

“If you want to model in our agency you have to obey every order. Fail to comply and we can replace you with someone more dedicated.”

“N-no! I will do anything!”

“I hope so. You are a very promising model, Ms. Takamaki.”

The woman took Ann’s face with her hands and kissed her on her cheeks.

“I don’t like when my models fail me.”

Ann’s boss left the place, and Ann began to cry.

**“Ann, you have to do something!”**

“I can’t do anything!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann was in her apartment, and she began throwing away the food from her fridge.

“I must be pretty. I must be pretty.”

When Ann took a package of ham from the fridge, she began feeling hungry.

“N-no! I can’t get more weight! They will get mad at me!”

**“Ann, you are hurting yourself!”**

“I don’t care if I hurt me, I deserve this!”

Ann collapsed on her knees and began to cry.

**“Ann, what happened?”**

“I left Shiho behind!”

Ann remembered now what she did. In this reality she got tired of Kamoshida’s harassment and begged her parents to allow her to move to another school. Since then, Ann has been avoiding conflicts so she can follow her dreams, but there’s something missing from her life.

“I left my best friend and I don’t know if she is alive or not! I left her at the hands of Kamoshida!”

**“Ann, you aren’t a bad person. You have to remember.”**

“I don’t want to remember! I just want this pain to stop!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann was posing for a summer swimsuit photoshoot, and during all the photoshoot she heard her stomach making sounds of hunger.

“Just a little more, stomach. Just a little more and we will drink a vegan shake.”

The sound of her own words saying that was distasteful in her own mind.

“Rachel, what took you so long?” said the director.

“Sorry! I had to do some errands.”

“This is the third time this month. We can’t afford more setbacks.”

After the photoshoot was over, Ann went to retrieve her stuff and she began to drink the awful vegan shake. She coughed after tasting it.

“Are you okay, Ann?” said Rachel.

“Agh! I am Aaagh! Fine!”

“Take some water.”

Rachel gave Ann a water container and she drank it as fast as she could.

“Oh god! That tasted horrible! You are a savior, Shiho-I mean Rachel!”

“Ann, you seem stressed. Is everything okay?”

“Y-yes. I have everything under control.”

“I don’t know how you keep up with everything, Ann. I barely can get on time here with school and spending time with my family.”

Ann knew Rachel wasn’t as privileged as her. She was a part time model and still attended high school, and unlike Ann she didn’t have the possibility of entering a fancy college.

“I don’t know what to say, I guess I just flow with the current, but I am sure you will get your chance to shine, Rach.”

“I hope so to.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Glad you could come to my office, Ms. Takamaki.” Said Ann’s boss.

“I came as soon as you called me, Mrs. Lilith.”

“Call me Lily.”

Ann’s boss walked out of her chair and approached Ann.

“Your dedication to our company has been exemplary, but here at Vague we require hardwork and sacrifice at every level.”

Mrs. Lilith stood behind Ann and started touching Ann’s shoulders, making Ann recoil with disgust.

“What the heck?!”

“Are you not willing to do whatever it takes to reach the top of the fashion industry?”

“This isn’t fashion, this is you being a pervert!”

Mrs. Lilith smiled.

“Hmmm, you are more moral than I expected, so maybe we can reach an agreement.”

Mrs. Lilith threw some photos where Ann is talking with Rachel.

“You two seem close… too close.”

“You are crazy!”

“It will be a shame if these pictures were sent to Rachel’s parents. I heard they are Catholic.”

“Stop it!”

“Let me tell you a deal. I don’t ruin Rachel’s life, and you become my pet. What do you say? Everyone wins.”

Ann was paralyzed by fear. She didn’t knew what to do while the hands of that evil woman began caressing her hips. She was only thinking ‘not this again!’ over and over while tears flowed from her eyes. This time Ann can’t run and she didn’t want to run. She felt she had to atone for Shiho.

“So I just do what you want and you leave Rachel alone.”

“Yes. Precious Rachel will live free from any harm. That I promise.”

“If that is how it will be..”

**“Ann, is this really what you want?”**

“I don’t have a choice.”

**“You always have a choice. Remember Shiho.”**

“But I killed her…”

**“You never killed Shiho. Remember who you are.”**

Ann’s mind saw an explosion of images from things that are too weird to describe, like monsters, masked thieves, fairies, motorcycles, pyramids, lots of food, etc. However, she also saw Shiho being transported by an ambulance, and then how she faced a creepy looking Kamoshida with a ridiculous attire. She felt rage. She was angry at the asshole that caused harm to her best friend.

“I didn’t kill Shiho.”

“Huh?” Lilith was confused.

“And I won’t let you harm Rachel!”

Ann turned around as fast as she could and punched Lilith in her face. The CEO transformed into a snakey looking naked woman.

“How dare you defy those in higher levels than you!”

“I am defying assholes like you! I am Panther, and I am a Phantom Thief!”

Ann got back her Phantom Thief costume and her whip.

“Persona!”

Ann summoned Hekate, and with her fire powers she burned down the shadow in front of her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank you, Joker.”


	11. Chapter 11: Ryuji, Libera Yourself From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reality where Ryuji joins a gang and gets a cool tattoo.

“Agh!”

“I haven’t finish and you still cry like a baby.”

“I am getting my arm pierced by needles, man! Of course I am gonna cry!”

After the process was over, Ryuji looked at a mirror and smiled at the image of a skull covered in flames.

“Nice one, Skull.” Said his friend, Soichiro.

“I don’t know why, but I have a thing for skulls. They make me feel like a rebel.”

“Well, we better get going or the boss won’t be happy.”

After Ryuji dropped out from Shujin, he ran away from home and tried to make ends meet. He still sends some money to his mom, but he knows she only wants to see him again. She doesn’t know he joined a gang called the Akumas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What took you so long?” asked the boss.

“Ryuji got his own tattoo, boss.” Said Soichiro.

“Nice, let me see it.”

Ryuji showed his arm to his boss, and the boss smiled a devilish grin.

“Not bad, but look at this one.”

The boss opened his buttoned shirt and revealed a huge Oni tattoo on his chest.

“Who needs the Buddhas of the Yakuzas when you can be a demon?”

“So cool!” said Ryuji with excitement.

“Now, let’s go. We have to retrieve the merch for the higher ups. You better keep my back safe, Mr. Skull of Rebellion.”

**“What are you doing, Ryuji?”**

“Huh?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This isn’t how things were supposed to go.

“Aaah!!!”

“Don’t die on me, man!”

The drug exchange that was supposed to happen between Ryuji’s gang and Kaneshiro’s mob got interrupted by some cops led by Detective Akechi. Someone had snitched on them, and now Ryuji was trying to help Soichiro, who was wounded by a gunshot, escape the authorities.

“I am not gonna make it!”

“You are gonna make it, bro! You are gonna live!”

Ryuji carried his friend through the alleys of the suburbs they were at, and they arrived at an old bathhouse where they tried to hid.

“R-Ryuji…”

“It’s okay. We lost them.”

“I-I don’t wanna die!”

“You aren’t gonna die, bro. We are getting out of this, for real.”

**“Go to the clinic.”**

“What clinic?”

**“The one close to the café. Hopefully she is still working there.”**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji was sitting in a chair at the reception of a shady clinic. He was trembling and had trouble breathing.

“He has to make it. He has to fucking make it!”

**“This isn’t your fault, Ryuji.”**

“It still hurts, man! Hey, who are you and why can I hear you in my head?”

**“That is difficult to explain, and you are breaking the fourth wall too easily. Ryuji, why did you joined a gang?”**

“I-I didn’t know what else to do. School was becoming a living hell and I couldn’t handle all the crap happening there. I tried. I really tried, imaginary dude. I guess I am just a thug like everyone else said.”

**“What about your mom?”**

“My mom…”

**“Did she thought you were just a thug?”**

“No, she… She doesn’t know.”

Ryuji wanted to cry.

“Your friend is okay now,” said Dr. Tae Takemi. “But he will need to spend the night here in observation, and you will need to bring me some medicines to treat him better.”

“T-thank you, doctor!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Boss, what is happening?”

“Ryuji, my man! You have come in time!”

Ryuji saw how one of the other gang members was beaten on the floor and spitting blood.

“This coward is the fucking whistleblower that told the police.” The Boss kicked the man in the floor. “Nobody betrays the Akumas, loser!”

Ryuji wanted to puke at the sight of the violent scene.

“Ryuji, this guy is the reason Soichiro almost died, so it seems appropriate that you kill the son of a bitch.”

“W-what?”

The Boss put a gun in Ryuji’s hands.

“This is your chance to prove that you are a man. Do it.”

**“Ryuji, this is wrong.”**

“I know imaginary man, but this is all I can do.”

“B-Boss, please!” begged the man on the floor. “I am so-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

The Bos hit the traitor’s face with a bat and he was rolling on the floor with pain.

“Kill him, Sakamoto! Prove you are one of us!”

**“Ryuji, don’t do this.”**

“I am just a thug, man.”

**“No, that is a lie. Remember, Ryuji. You are more than what people say about you.”**

“I stood up to Kamoshida and all I got was people getting angry at me!”

**“Is that it? The Ryuji I know wouldn’t care what some rotten adults said about him.”**

“What did you just said?”

“I said, kill the fucking bastard!” Screamed the Boss, who took out a gun and pointed it at Ryuji. “You are just a fucking thug and have to do as I say!”

“Why do I have to listen to a rotten adult?!”

Ryuiji’s pirate clothes materialized, and behind him the legendary pirate William Kidd rose again.

“You think you are so tough?!” the Boss transformed into an Oni. “You are nothing but a grunt! A common criminal that can die on a ditch and nobody will care!”

“I don’t fucking care about what some psychotic douchebag says about me! I am the Skull of Rebellion, and I won’t let bullies like you order me around anymore! Captain Kidd, use Mazyodine!”

The Oni Boss got obliterated by a powerful electric attack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait, all that was a dream? For real?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this late chapter. I was busy working on an animation thesis during the last months of 2019 and had many things to do at the beginning of 2020. I will continue writing this story until I finish it.
> 
> In the mean time, you can follow my Twitter page. I post art there, and sometimes Persona 5 fanarts too.  
https://twitter.com/EarlyStarProdu1
> 
> Also, does anyone else follow the Mousekoto AU? That AU is beautiful!


	12. Chapter 12: Makoto, this is your beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a stressful career as a lawyer.

“Is this-”

“Yes, this is going to be your new office, Ms. Niijima.”

Makoto was speechless at the sight of a fancy room with a polished desk and her name on a plate. Years ago Makoto got admitted to one of the most famous colleges in Tokyo, and after graduating with a law title she prepared to be a lawyer. Now she is working for a big firm and Sae is proud of her achievements.

**“Fancy.”**

“Huh?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your honor, as the evidence shows, my client isn’t only innocent of the crime he was accused of, but the procedure of his detainment was also unethical.”

**“Can I tell you you look fantastic with a suit?”**

‘Not now.’

“Miss. Niijima?”

“Sorry, your honor.”

Makoto won the case by a landslide, but she still felt something was wrong. On her way out of the court she saw two female guards pushing a prisoner.

**“I am getting used to this.”**

“Wait, who are you?”

The prisoner and his guards disappeared the moment Makoto turned around.

“Makoto!”

Makoto turned back and saw her sister waving at her.

“Sister!”

The two sisters approached each other and began talking about how their day court has been.

“Look at you, Mako, you are now a successful lawyer in the big leagues.”

“I wouldn’t have done it without you, Sis.”

“Just remember to not give up. This is a dog eats dog world, and as women we have to work more.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto arrived at her apartment that night. She was tired and needed a shower.

**“This seems kind of bland. I expected some Buchimarus.”**

“I have to focus on my work. There’s no time for being childish.”

Makoto began undressing in her room, so-

**“...”**

Let’s not make this a repetition of an awful Persona tradition about beating men because they are accused of being perverts.

After Makoto got out of the bathroom in pajamas, she went to a desk to check some documents.

**“So you became a workaholic.”**

“Shoosh.”

**“No breaks, no pandas, no fun…”**

“Quiet. I have work to do.”

**“No love life?”**

“Love is a distraction, and my sister has already dealt with men mocking her for not being married.”

**“That isn’t what-”**

“Just let me finish my work and then I will sleep!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Niijima, have you heard of the Ken Tatsuya?” said Makoto’s boss.

“Isn’t he a movie producer?”

“Yes, and he has hired our services for his defense this month. He wants the best of the best to save his butt, and your records speaks by itself, Niijima.”

“I-It’s an honor, Mr.Zedek.”

“Don’t disappoint me, Niijima.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the heck?!”

Makoto had just read the case of her client. It was horrible.

“This can’t be!”

Mr. Tatsuya was accused of sexually harassing employees, and recently a woman says she was raped by said producer during the filming of a movie. The evidence and testimonies are clear.

**“This looks bad.”**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Zedek, I can’t participate in this case.” said Makoto standing in front of her boss’s desk.

“Say again?”

“All evidence points to the guilt of Mr. Tatsuya, and defending him would be unethical.”

“Ms. Niijima, this is justice. Our job is to defend our clients so they get a fair trial. Justice is blind and the law must be followed.”

“But Mr. Zedek-”

“I am your boss, so you better respect orders if you want to continue being in your fancy office.”

**“Will you accept unfair orders again?”**

“I have done nothing but follow orders. That is the only reason I got this stupid job!”

**“Are you sure? The Makoto I know tore her own mask without doubt.”**

“You are right.”

Describing what happened next wouldn’t do justice to the scene. All that can be said is that Makoto’s Transformer persona crashed a window from a high building and murdered an angel looking shadow in such an epic way every narrator in this story was speechless.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We have to talk about your voyeuristic adventure, Akira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I took too long to update. I have been busy writing my own webcomic, playing Persona 5 Royal and doing fanarts.
> 
> Here's a Shumako Fanart I did for an AU I follow.  
https://twitter.com/EarlyStarProdu1/status/1281389145454080001
> 
> PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS:  
Also, I didn't know the plot of Persona 5 Royal would take a similar path like this fanfic if you know what I mean.


End file.
